


Peeping Dwarf

by CuriouslyIndecisive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyIndecisive/pseuds/CuriouslyIndecisive
Summary: Tiny bit of smuttiness as the result of a tumblr prompt.





	Peeping Dwarf

Varric heard a soft rustling beyond the door to his rooms in The Hanged Man. He slowed his pace, moving silently in the deep dark of the inn. It was past midnight and even the main hall was all but abandoned, yet someone was in his quarters. _Why?_

The burly dwarf slid up to the door and silently pulled the key from a pocket. He made to unlock it but was only slightly surprised to find someone had beat him to it. Varric tucked the key away again and took a deep breath. He slipped into absolute stealth and slipped unheard through the door.

The main room of his chambers was empty and, as best he could tell in the near total darkness, undisturbed. He glanced critically about the room. More soft rustling interrupted his inspection, this time accompanied by hitched, heavy panting. _What the…?_

He noticed then that the door to his bed chamber was pushed halfway closed, and the only light came from within. The soft, flickering light of a single candle lit the frame from behind. Varric moved closer; caution willed him to be careful, but curiosity willed him onward.

“Varric…!” He froze instantly out of instinct, but it had not been a greeting. Someone in his room had called his name, but he felt certain he had not been meant to hear it.

Padding up to the door, Varric inclined his head toward the crack. The rustling sound was now accompanied by a melody of moans and breathless sighs. He put his eye up to the lock and peeped through, a eyebrow arched in shock.

There, in _his_ bed, naked except for a dashing hat and one of _his_ shirts, was none other than Isabela. The candlelight flickered softly, illuminating her tanned and glistening skin. Her ample breasts spilled from his un-laced tunic, gently heaving with her breathing. The hem was hitched up over her hips and he watched as she slid long, dexterous fingers into a small mound of dark hair. “Varric,” she moaned, as her fingers disappeared inside her.

The dwarf stepped slightly back from the door. How did she know he’d meant to be out of Kirkwall tonight? He’d not mentioned it to anyone. *Well, she missed the part where my errand was cancelled.* Varric chuckled softly and put his eye back to the lock.

Isabela looked about done. Her hips bucked against her fingers furiously working at her clit. Her breathing was hungry and desperate, her face twisted up in an expression of concentration and pleasure. She bit her lower lip, hair plastered against her cheeks, and moaned his name loudly. She ducked her chin against her chest and tucked her nose into the collar of his tunic, taking a deep breath of his scent before losing herself in the ecstasy of her sudden climax. “Maker, yes, Varric!” She undulated another few moments, riding out the wave of her pleasure, and then lay still, her expression satisfied.

Varric backed quietly away from the door, and left his quarters to return to the bar. The elf behind the counter knew him well. “Decide you wanted a nightcap, Master Tethras?”

“No,” Varric replied. “Actually, I was wondering whether I might take another room just for tonight. Mine seems to be occupied for the evening. And I need some… alone time.” He smiled rogueishly at the elf’s confused expression as a new key was handed to him. Varric thanked the elf, turned on his heel and headed toward his room, pleasantly hard already and still thinking of Isabela.


End file.
